


For your own good

by Lucia_Theodora



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cock Rings, High School, Holding in piss, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, M/M, Peter is 15, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is being Punished, Punishment, Starker, Underage Relationship(s), caring Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: “And what if I’m not? What if I purposefully left the house before you left school?”“I will END you!”Tony snorted “I’d like to see you try kid”Or,Peter Parker is getting punished for not paying attention in class (God help me, I'm bad at this x_x)





	For your own good

Peter regretted drinking so much today  
  
  
  
He quickly rushed out of school when it was over and didn’t say anything to MJ or Ned when he ran pass them. He saw a familiar black car waiting for him and didn’t waste any time pulling the door open and jumping in, he sighed and pulled his backpack off and started to unlock his phone “What’s the rush, kid?” Happy asked turning his head to the back, Peter started scrolling through his contacts searching for Tony’s number before replying “oh, uh I need to go...Pee” his cheeks flushing a bit, Happy raised an eyebrow “What, you couldn’t use it in your school?” Peter paused “U-Uh, the bathrooms aren’t working...Broken pipe or something...” Peter lied, the bath rooms were _perfectly_ fine  
  
Happy looked at him suspiciously before nodding “Alright, do you want me to stop by the nearest bathroom or something, so you can go?” Pete shook his head “No, no, just drop me at Tony’s...” Happy nodded and started driving

This had been a bad idea...

At the start of the day when Tony told him he was going to wear a cock ring to school as punishment (Because he wasn’t paying attention in one of his classes) he didn’t think much of it, he didn’t know what it was at first when Tony gave it to him, he thought it was some sort of promise ring or some shit. But then Tony slid it down his shaft and when he asked what it did Tony just gave him a mischievous smirk and smacked his ass (making Peter yelp)  
  
It wasn’t until after lunch he went to the bathroom that he knew the purpose of it...  
  
So through out the rest of school, he’s been holding in his piss  
  
When Peter found Tony’s phone number, he tapped on it and brought the phone to his ear. He was tapping the heel of his foot on the car floor while the phone was ringing, a minute or so later Tony answered  
  
“What’s up kiddo?”  
  
“You know what’s up!” Peter shouted, making Happy glance curiously through the back-view mirror. Peter could practically hear Tony’s shit-eating grin when he said “Nope, tell me” Peter scowled “I know what that thing does now!”  
  
“What thing?”  
  
“The THING!”  
  
“I think you have to be more specific Petey”  
  
Peter groaned  
  
god he hated that nickname...  
  
he lowered his voice “The thing you put on me this morning!” Tony chuckled, he always loved rattling Peter up “ohhh, that _THING,_ are you enjoying it?” Tony asked smirking “No I’m not enjoying it! I really need to pee! Please tell me your home so you can take this _thing_ off!”

(I also forgot to mention that Tony told Peter that he couldn't take it off unless he told him to, and if Peter even _tries_ to take it off himself, no more sex for 5 weeks)  
  
“And what if I’m not? What if I purposefully left the house before you left school?”  
  
“I will END you!”  
  
Tony snorted “I’d like to see you try kid” Peter groaned “Just please be home!” Tony sighed “Don’t worry, I just left from my meeting a couple of minutes ago, I should be back in about-“ Tony paused, Peter was guessing to look at his watch “-20 minutes, you can wait that long, can you?” Peter sighed “Yeah, yeah, just hurry, okay?” he hung up the phone and laid it on the seat next to him. When they stopped at a red light, Happy looked up into the back-view mirror “Rough day?” Peter looked up at him and scoffed  
  
“You have no Idea”

 

~For Your Own Good~

 

When peter got to Tony’s house he threw his backpack on the couch, and began pacing around the house, his bladder was protesting to be released as he walked around. He groaned and leaned his head against the white walls and banged his head on it “Damn it!” He cursed before kicking the wall and crossed his arms, he started pacing again after a few minutes before the door opened.  
  
Peter stopped pacing and rushed to the door, where Tony casually hung up his dress coat on the coat hanger, he looked back and saw Peter “Ah, Peter! Didn’t notice you were here, should we order some Chinese takeout?” Tony asked as he passed Peter and walked to the kitchen throwing his car keys on the counter, Peter followed him “Tony, quit it! I really need to pee!” Peter said, his cheeks flushing, Tony grabbed one of his liquor glasses and poured some whiskey in it “How’s school? Did you behave this time?” Peter groaned “Tony-“  
  
“Did you, or did you not Peter”  
  
Peter sighed and answered, “It was good, and I-I made sure to behave this time...” Tony gulped down his whiskey before giving an approving hum “Good, are you hungry?” Peter whined “Tony, why are you doing this!“  
  
Tony ignored Peter, and pulled out his phone from his pocket to check his emails (Or at least, pretended to) “Tony, please! Why are you-“  
  
“Because you weren’t paying attention in class!” Tony said firmly and placed his phone on the counter giving Peter a stern look “School’s important Pete, you can’t be messing around and daydreaming all the time! I mean, where do you think I got my brains from!” Peter narrowed his eyes “Tony, I-”  
  
“No, you listen to me Pete” Tony interrupted Peter bit his tongue and looked away from Tony, and suddenly he forgot about his aching bladder Tony sighed  
  
“Peter, look at me...” The older man said gently but firmly, Peter hesitated before looking up, meeting Tony’s eyes. Tony sighed “I worry about you, kid. And I know, I may be hard on you; but I care for you, you know? I just want what’s best for you...” Peter looked away briefly and nodded, his bladder was starting to protest again... “’m sorry Tony, I-I’ll do better, I promise! I know I-I should be paying attention, and focus on my classes, and I will! I swear! But, p-please let me piss! I’ve been holding it almost all day!” Peter said with desperation  
  
Tony smirked as he walked towards Peter “I might consider it...If you beg me” Peter bit his lip “P-Please Tony! I REALLY need to piss! I feel like my bladder might explode if I don’t! Please!” Tony’s smirk grew as he stepped closer, and whispered in Peter’s ear “Why should I? You’ve been a very bad boy Peter Parker, I don’t think you deserve to go to the bathroom...” Peter whined “P-Please! I’m sorry! I’ve learned my lesson, I promise I will pay attention in class, please let me piss!” Tony kissed Peter’s neck and reached down and rubbed his hand against Peter’s cock “Fuck, Tony!” Peter whimpered,  
  
He groaned when Tony gripped his erection, he wasn’t sure his bladder could take it any longer “Please Tony! I-I’m sorry, I’ll be good! I’ll be a good boy, I swear! Please let me piss!” Tony grinned “Okay...” Tony started unzipping Peters jeans and slid them down just enough to see the tent of his boxers, He slid the boxers down (But not without gripping Peter’s cock again, teasingly) and exposed the boys cock Tony watched it twitch at the cold air, and started taking off the cock ring  
  
“But you have to do it here...”  
  
Tony said with a lowered voice that made Peter shiver “B-But Tony, I don’t-“ Tony interrupted him “shh, it’s fine Pete, just go ahead and release it all...”  
  
Peter didn’t need to be told twice…  
  
He release his urine he’s been holding in almost all day, and gripped onto Tony’s arms as he got piss on the (Probably expensive as fuck) tiled floor and some on Tony’s shoes and pants. He groaned in satisfaction, still gripping on Tony’s arms when he was done, he leaned against Tony before muttering “’m sorry...” Tony patted Peters back “Just don’t do it again, alright?” Peter nodded and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist “Hey, look at me kid” Peter looked up and met Tony’s concerned and beautiful eyes  
  
“Promise me,”  
  
Peter smiled  
  
“I promise I’ll pay attention in ALL my classes”  
  
Tony leaned in and captured Peters soft lips and kissed him softly making Peter hum in affection, Tony pulled back and sighed “Let’s get ourselves cleaned up” Peter nodded as he started taking off his boxers and pants  
  
“oh, and peter?”  
  
Peter looked up  
  
“Your getting another punishment for kicking the wall”  
  
“Damn it!”     
  
_**Fine~**_  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If I made any mistakes I'm sorry, ;w; It's my first time writing something like this, so if it isn't any good, I'm sorry x.x I just wanted to write something with Starker in it. I Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
